Fuera de control
by Sannammf-chan
Summary: Como dice el título, todo está fuera de control. El mundo ha cambiado completamente. Un problema con los muertos...sí, con los muertos, que asola la ciudad de Los ángeles y poco a poco se va extendiendo. Nuestro querido detective estará metido. LightxL
1. Prólogo

Hay veces…que las cosas salen completamente diferentes a como lo tienes planeado. Un minuto, un simple instante puede cambiar tu vida para siempre, de la manera más radical que jamás pudiste imaginar. Yo soy bastante experto en eso. No sólo porque pasé de ser educado en el orfanato Wammy's House a convertirme en el gran detective del mundo, sino porque en cada caso al que le dedicaba todo mi esfuerzo, mi vida cambiaba. Contando además, con que no soy una persona para nada sedentaria, ya que tengo que cambiar de ubicación cada cierto tiempo. Cosas del trabajo…creo. En ese tiempo en el que sostenía esa teoría estaba enfrascado en un caso de importancia casi a nivel mundial, de vital importancia. Seguro que muchos ya sabrán de qué hablo, sí, el caso Kira. Siempre manteniendo vigente mi hipótesis de que Light Yagami era el famoso asesino de masas, aumentando poco a poco los porcentajes que le declaraban culpable. Todas mis actividades se vieron reducidas a eso, a investigar sobre el caso para desenmascarar a Yagami, comer mis preciados dulces y sacar más y más conclusiones. Mi teoría sobre que las cosas podían cambiar considerablemente estaba presente en ese tiempo, como ya he dicho anteriormente. Pero también diré, que jamás pensé que fuera de manera tan drástica cómo pasó.

Verán, para que se hagan una idea les describiré todo lo que pasa ahora mismo a mi alrededor. Estoy encerrado en un edificio bastante nuevo y resistente, que contará con unas treinta plantas y con las más altas tecnologías, como no, digno de mi. Pero en este caso, no ha sido encargado por mi ni yo contaba con estar en este lugar, en Los Ángeles. Una de las grandes ciudades de América del Norte. Yo hace meses estaba en Japón, enfrascado en el caso Kira. Y ahora estoy aquí. Pensarán que algo muy grave y grande ha debido de pasar para que yo haya abandonado el lugar en el que residía con mi principal sospechoso y ahora esté aquí encerrado. Encerrado, porque no pienso salir del lugar a no ser que la situación así lo requiera. No es nada personal, ni mucho menos…simplemente me apetece seguir vivo un poco más, al menos hasta aclarar el problema con Light Yagami. La razón por la que no puedo salir, es porque el aire está altamente contaminado. Los niveles de azufre y de metano son bastante elevados, más de lo normal. En este edificio por suerte estamos a salvo, ya que esa concentración de niveles elevados de gases se encuentra en ciertas zonas de la ciudad nada más. Lo que hay que hacer es identificar zonas catalogadas con niveles normales de esos gases, y conducir la gente hacia ellos. Bueno…eso era bastante fácil al principio. Aunque claro, tampoco es que fuera robarle el caramelo a un niño, el desconcierto general era bastante patente. Nadie encontraba una explicación certera que diera los datos adecuados sobre el por qué de ese fenómeno. En seguida grupos de los mejores científicos del país se empezaron a reunir, químicos, ambientalistas, biólogos y demás. Acudían a esas zonas, anotando la concentración de los gases. Investigando un poco, llegaron a la conclusión de que precisamente eran metano y sulfuro de hidrógeno. Eso les desconcertó un poco. Esos gases no advertían de que un volcán pudiera estar bajo la ciudad como muchos pensaron. Si estuvieran un poco más culturizados, sabrían el por qué del desconcierto de los científicos.

Como todos saben, cuando el cuerpo humano ha muerto, éste sufre un proceso de descomposición en el que las células van muriendo poco a poco. Algunas se alimentan de sí mismas, otras mueren al no recibir el oxígeno necesario para la vida, pudiendo aguantar vivas casi veinticuatro horas. Una de las grandes características de la descomposición de las células de un cuerpo humano es que al morir, al pudrirse, expulsan los gases acumulados. Esos gases son los que provocan el mar olor de los cadáveres y los que atraen a los gusanos que terminan por devorar los cuerpos ya inertes y carentes de vida. Esos gases son metano y sulfuro de hidrógeno.

Supongo que ahora entenderán el desconcierto de estas personas tan cualificadas al encontrarse con que en ciertas partes de la ciudad los niveles de estos gases son elevados. Podría achacarse a un problema de contaminación, pero eso involucraría la concentración de otros gases producidos por fábricas y demás. Pero sólo eran esos. Como si en ese lugar hubiera bajo el suelo una concentración enorme de cadáveres, tan enorme que los gases llegaban a ser nocivos. Tan nocivos que ya había provocado intoxicaciones y muertes. La gente empezó a caer en seguida los primeros días, mareos, asfixia y una subida de temperatura brutal en las zonas catalogadas como peligrosas.

Justo cuando yo estaba con Light Yagami y los demás intentando averiguar quién era ese tercer Kira, fui avisado de ese problema. No le di demasiada importancia, cosa de la que ahora me arrepiento, pero a fin de cuentas, he terminado igual que si hubiera decidido investigar en el mismo momento en el que me dieron el aviso. Un problema ambiental no era algo de lo que yo estuviera demasiado pendiente, ni siquiera conocía todo a cerca de ese tema, lo mío son los asesinatos y robos.

Pero como iba diciendo…aquí estoy, en la vigésima planta, evitando las zonas con esos gases. A cada persona del equipo le ha sido dada una mascarilla en caso de que las circunstancias nos obligaran a adentrarnos en una situación peligrosa. El equipo…sí, Yagami está conmigo, padre e hijo. Aizawa, Mogi y Matsuda también. Como no, Watari. Y Misa Amane. Todos nos trasladamos, ya que cuando me informaron de cómo evolucionaban las cosas, tuve que dejar de lado la investigación del caso Kira y trasladarme en seguida aquí a pesar de que era una locura. Y como no, Light insistió en acompañarme, ya que ahora éramos un equipo y quería ayudarme a solucionar las cosas, sobre todo para que pudiéramos regresar al caso principal. Caso que ahora…me parece de lo más ameno comparado con esto. ¿Y por qué digo todas estas cosas? Claro…los gases no son el gran problema. Al principio parecía eso, al principio no le di importancia. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí. Unas semanas después de que los científicos se concentraran en esta gran ciudad para intentar encontrar una solución al problema, en Glendale, una ciudad del Condado de Los Ángeles en el estado estadounidense de California, se dio un caso bastante curioso. Resulta que una persona había sido acusada de canibalismo al devorar a uno de sus vecinos. Esa persona, un hombre de mediana edad y que vivía solo, parecía estar bastante enfermo. Enfermo o poseído, como muchos lanzados se atrevieron a decir. Su conducta dejaba bastante que desear en cuanto a racionalidad nos referimos. Estaba completamente loco, deseoso de poder comerse a otro ser humano o animal. Hizo falta un cuerpo de policías para detenerlo, ya que mordió a uno de ellos que resultó bastante herido. Fue trasladado al hospital bajo arresto, y la noticia no se dio a conocer. Más que nada por el que gobierno entró en pánico, ya tenía bastante con lo de los gases para lo que ahora le estaban planteando los médicos. Ese hombre estaba muerto. Sí, sus células se mantenían vivas gracias a que había consumido carne humana anteriormente, pero sus órganos apenas funcionaban, el corazón no bombeaba sangre. Las neuronas estaban muertas según los resultados obtenidos en el electroencefalograma realizado. La única parte que parecía que tenía algo de actividad del cerebro era el bulbo raquídeo, zona que permite que los movimientos sean realizados. Eso hacía que ese hombre pudiera moverse. Lo llevaron a cuarentena, bajo estricta vigilancia por una de las asociaciones científicas más famosas en los Estados Unidos, siendo sometido a múltiples pruebas. La idea de una posesión se descartó al instante, era algo irreal. Pero lo que se les planteaba era más irreal aún. Un muerto viviente, como les suelen llamar en el cine y las novelas, un zombie. El gobierno sí que no sabía qué hacer ya, así que dio la orden de que la asociación lo mantuviera oculto, lo investigara. Sin embargo, el problema se extendió. El agente de policía que había sido mordido empeoró en el hospital, murió a las pocas horas, creo que eran apenas unas cuatro horas. Cuando estaba siendo trasladado con urgencia para practicarle la autopsia, la enfermera encargada de llevarlo resulto gravemente herida, muerta en el acto. El hombre que acababa de morir le había mordido en el cuello. El hombre que estaba muerto, estaba andando. Esta noticia no tardó en hacer eco en los medios, no se pudo hacer nada para evitar tal cosa. Un cuerpo del ejército fue trasladado al hospital para detener a las personas con este problema, ya que parecía una epidemia, se iba transmitiendo con extrema rapidez. Un mordisco…y parecía que ese era tu fin, que terminabas como ellos.

Eso fue el principio de todo…Primero los gases, después los casos de las personas muertas. Ya que está epidemia se fue extendiendo desde Glendale a las demás ciudades de Los Ángeles, traspasando las fronteras y llegando a otros lugares de Los Estados Unidos. La calle no es sólo peligrosa por las concentraciones de gases, es peligrosa porque esas criaturas ahora la pueblan. Fue casi imposible detener la extensión del problema, la gente se encierra en las casas y hace lo que puede para sobrevivir. Todo es cómo una cruel pesadilla. No, yo no acepto nada de lo que está pasando. Supongo que soy un obstinado que sólo se aferra a las cosas más racionales, a las explicaciones científicas empíricas, con pruebas. Sin embargo esto se escapa de mis posibilidades de razonamiento científico. No hay manera de que se entienda una cosa así. Los científicos no encuentran una explicación, y la asociación que posee al primer hombre en este caso, no da señales de vida. Las fronteras del país han sido cerradas para evitar que esta contaminación llegue a los demás lugares del mundo. Han dejado encerradas a muchas personas en las ciudades, claramente las han condenado a muerte. Puedo parecer cruel, pero lo veo completamente lógico, cerrar las fronteras de esa forma para evitar una catástrofe mundial. Sin embargo…apenas se había intentado salvar a la gente sana. Cada vez habían más muertos y menos vivos.

Hacía tiempo que yo no sostenía una pistola en mis manos, y sin embargo ahora no puedo separarme de esta. Al final, el equipo japonés que tanto se negaba al uso de armas había terminado aprendiendo a defenderse con estas, no les quedaba otro remedio. En este edificio no estamos sólo nosotros, sino algunos científicos que disponen de gran material altamente cualificado para investigar este caso, y algunos militares que quedaron encerrados al sufrir un ataque en la calle de abajo. Las puertas están cerradas herméticamente, por lo que estamos a salvo, pero los alimentos se acabarán en unas semanas posiblemente. Sí, y mis dulces se terminarán mucho antes, no sé cómo me las averiguaré para salir de esta.

Estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás, que yo mismo había orientado hacia una de las ventanas para disfrutar del poco sol que a las diez de la mañana ofrecía esta ciudad. En mi postura habitual, en cuclillas, aunque no descalzo, ya que Light había insistido en que utilizara al menos calcetines ante la presencia de tanta gente importante y dadas las circunstancias, que mantuviera unas zapatillas de deporte cerca por si necesitaba salir a la calle. Estaba degustando un azucarado café, nada del otro mundo. No dejaba de mirar el cielo, las azoteas de los edificios que en estos meses estaban completamente descuidadas. Para qué mirar abajo. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, y mi mirada se dirige sola hacia la superficie, el suelo. Había sangre por doquier, los coches estaban hechos un desastre, estrellados unos contra otros. La alarma de uno de ellos llevaba unos días sonando sin parar, me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero por ahora ninguno habíamos querido bajar a hacerla explotar como mínimo. No, porque en esa superficie no sólo había eso. Había muerte. Todo estaba lleno de personas muertas. Y no estaban precisamente tiradas en el suelo como un muerto normal y corriente. No. Estaban andando, buscando a cualquier despistado desgraciado, buscando carne que morder y tragar. Sus pasos eran torpes, monótonos, moviéndose y caminando sin rumbo alguno, sólo deseando encontrar carne fresca. No me daba miedo bajar, no soy muy asustadizo…o eso creo, ya no sé bien ni lo que pienso.

De repente noto una presión en el hombro derecho, lo que hace que me sobresalte un poco y gire la cabeza con gran rapidez y con los ojos bastante abiertos al no esperarme tal cosa, ya que estaba perdido en pensamientos nada agradables. Era Light, con una suave sonrisa que había empezado a mostrar en los últimos días. Como si con eso quisiera relajar un poco el ambiente, como si quisiera que los que estábamos aquí adentro, le respondiéramos de la misma manera. Desde que habíamos llegado aquí, no había hablado mucho con él. Las palabras que habíamos intercambiado eran acerca de qué medidas tomar y cómo protegernos. Ni siquiera sé qué opina del tema, no sé nada de lo que piensa, aunque supongo que será algo similar a lo que pienso yo. Se sienta con tranquilidad en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá en el que estoy sentado, retirando la mano de mi hombro. A decir verdad, si antes no era muy dado al contacto con los demás, ahora con todo lo que está ocurriendo lo soy aún menos. No dice nada, sino que se queda callado y deja las manos sobre sus muslos, frotando con las yemas de los dedos la tela de sus pantalones, con la mirada perdida en una de las plantas del edificio del frente. Yo tampoco digo nada, a decir verdad no tengo ni idea de qué decir. Vuelvo a dejar la mirada perdida, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando en nada ahora, dejar la mente en blanco me vendrá bien seguro. Escucho un pequeño suspiro, lo que hace que vuelva en sí y lo mire de reojo, atento. Pero se tira otro rato sin decir nada. Me estaba empezando a exasperar un poco, pero bueno, debo tener paciencia, supongo que los demás estarán casi peor que yo.

-Ryuzaki…-Dice mi nombre de forma muy suave, aún con la mirada perdida en el edificio del frente. Frunzo un poco el ceño, mirándolo ahora de forma directa para escuchar lo que quisiera decirme. A lo mejor quería hablar un poco, aunque yo no era que tuviera muchas ganas de ello en estos momentos.

-¿Sucede algo, Yagami-kun? –Le pregunto de forma monótona, dándole a entender mi estado de ánimo. Pero no hace como otras veces que se va sin más, diciéndome un simple "Nada, olvídalo" cosa que yo era incapaz de comprender. Tampoco le daba muchas vueltas. Esta vez se queda, mirándome también de forma directa. Parecía dispuesto a hablar más. Noto sus ojos avellana clavados en los míos negros, mirándome con esa profundidad tan característica de él.

-Bueno…-Se muerde el labio inferior, dudando en lo que iba a decirme. Últimamente lo veía muy indeciso, cosa que me extrañaba de él, ya que era una persona bastante segura de sí misma o eso me había demostrado en el tiempo en el que habíamos estado conviviendo.- Verás…no sé qué opinas de este tema. Y tampoco vengo a pedirte tu opinión, creo que en estos momentos no es relevante algo así. Más bien…hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Creo que todos pensamos en lo mismo pero nadie se atreve por el momento a exponer el tema. Dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se termine la comida? Supongo que tendremos que estar saliendo a buscarla, lo que es una locura. Pero no queda de otra opción…-

-Tú mismo te has contestado a lo que supuestamente has formulado como una pregunta, Yagami-kun. No entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar. Cuando nos quedemos sin comida, tendremos que turnarnos cada día para ir a buscarla. –Me mordisqueo un poco uno de los pulgares, no estaba nada nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, parece que me iba a hacer bien hablar un poco con alguien. Aunque tampoco es que estos temas me agradaran demasiado.

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que está muy bien eso de turnarnos a ir a buscar comida. Eso nos mantendría vivos hasta que el problema se solucionara…-Noto claramente que dice eso último con algo de indecisión, como si dudara de que todo esto se llegara a solucionar. En realidad…creo que tengo la misma duda. – Pero…dime qué pasará cuando se terminen las municiones para las armas. Es verdad que aquí tenemos plantas enteras llenas de municiones y demás, que los militares están bien preparados. Pero al igual que la comida, no son eternas, y se agotan. Día a día, al salir a buscar comida y utilizar las balas y demás, se terminarán agotando. Y no creo que sea igual de fácil conseguir balas, que conseguir comida, no creo que en una casa normal y corriente guarden eso.

Termino quedándome callado. Yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él hacía unos días. Qué haríamos cuando todo lo que teníamos se agotara. Tendríamos que trasladarnos a buscar más, a buscar un lugar seguro. Había escuchado de campamentos de gente que se reunían y que iban en caravanas, pueblo por pueblo y ciudad por ciudad, recogiendo supervivientes y buscando provisiones para sobrevivir. Sinceramente, no quiero terminar así. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Además…debíamos continuar aquí con los científicos de esta zona, que aún intentaban ponerse en contacto con la asociación que investigaba al primer hombre. No sé lo que íbamos a hacer. Debía tener en cuenta que esta vez no decido yo sólo, tengo que tener presentes a los demás.

-Lo sé, Yagami-kun, yo también he pensado eso. Creo que va siendo hora de que todos los que estamos aquí tratemos un poco el tema. No podemos evitarlo más, debemos de tomar nuevas medidas…-Bebo un poco del café, terminándomelo ya que le quedaba bastante poco. Se me hacía imposible la idea de estar un día sin azúcar, no sé qué iba a ser de mi.

-¿Estás bien, Ryuzaki? –Lo pregunta sin rodeos, algo que me deja bastante sorprendido. No esperaba una cosa así. Dejo la taza completamente vacía en el suelo sin molestarme demasiado y lo miro, observando como esos ojos avellana están de nuevo clavados en mi persona, expectante y atento de mi respuesta. Que situación más tensa y rara.

-¿Estás tú bien, Yagami-kun? –Le respondo con las mismas, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mordisqueándome de nuevo uno de los pulgares-

-Bueno, llevo días que no duermo demasiado bien. Y no soy el único. –Sonríe de lado, como si intentara picarme como hacía normalmente.

-Ya sabes que yo no soy de dormir mucho, con dos o tres horas me basta. Si lo dices por mi, claro. –Hago una pequeña mueca y entrecierro los ojos, ahora un poco más tranquilo, pero atento.

-Claro que lo digo por ti. Y sé perfectamente tu horario suicida para cualquier persona normal. Pero estos días no has dormido ni siquiera tres horas como dices. –Se cruza de brazos, dejándolos a la altura del pecho aún sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, con esos aires de prepotencia que siempre destilaba casi inconscientemente ya.

-¿Acaso me espías, me controlas? –Chasqueo con la lengua algo incómodo, removiéndome un poco en mi asiento. No me hacía gracia que me controlaran, yo era una persona bastante libre que hacía lo que quería, y sentirme vigilado de esa forma no me agradaba para nada.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés bien listo para cuando esto termine y tengamos que detener a Kira. Sólo es eso. No quiero que te descuides. –Alza una ceja y me sigue mirando de esa misma manera. Pero yo no me achanto, sino que vuelvo a mirarlo de forma fija, casi desafiante. Estos temas de cómo cuidarme o qué debo hacer para estar bien me tocan un poco la moral, soy así.

-Vaya, es un detalle por tu parte, Yagami-kun. Pero no hace falta que te preocupes, ya que yo sé lo que hacer conmigo y conozco mis límites. No te preocupes, que cuando todo esto termine y los dos salgamos vivos, atraparemos a Kira. –Sin decir nada más y sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder, me levanto con rapidez del sofá en el que estaba. Meto las manos en los bolsillos y remuevo los dedos un poco nervioso, dirigiéndome a la otra zona de la estancia en la que estaban los demás del equipo mirando unos papeles e intentando sincronizar algún canal en la televisión.

No había girado la cabeza siquiera para mirara a Light. Lo que no sabía es que el castaño se había quedado sentado en el mismo lugar, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Casi una sonrisa de alivio. Por su cabeza pasaban unas de las últimas palabras del detective. "Cuando todo esto termine y los dos salgamos vivos, atraparemos a Kira." Eso había dicho el moreno. Había hablado en plural, había contado con él sin apenas darse cuenta. Estaba bastante satisfecho con eso. Y es que últimamente andaba bastante pendiente de todos los movimientos de Ryuzaki, por eso le dijo que apenas dormía. No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, ni entendía por qué, pero tampoco iba a buscar una razón lógica en todo esto que estaba pasando. Sólo quería mirarlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien y seguía vivo. Eran…"amigos" después de todo, ¿No? Los amigos se cuidan entre sí y se preocupan uno por el otro. Light haría eso. Aunque el detective estuviera menos receptivo que antes. Pero no era típico del castaño rendirse ante cualquier reto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Estuve alrededor de dos horas sentado en la mesa con el personal del equipo, hablaban de posibles lugares en los que no había infección y en los que la gente estaba a salvo. Lo sabían por numerosas cadenas de radio en las que esas cosas no dejaban de ser anunciadas, y por algunos canales de televisión que aún sobrevivían, cosa realmente sorprendente. Y yo no lo ponía en duda, con todas esas señales era más que evidente que debía de haber gente sana en algún lugar. Quizás el gobierno había creado algunos campos de concentración en algunas ciudades, cerrando las fronteras y utilizando al ejército de protección, en realidad no se sabe, ya que no han dado detalles por radio. El gobierno…uhm, sinceramente, me da mala espina, pero prefiero guardarme estas opiniones tan personales, lo último que se necesita aquí es una disputa por cuestiones políticas. Durante esas dos horas, no hablé nada. Total, ¿Qué iba a decir yo, que nunca he salido mucho? Y además…no le veía demasiada lógica a la conversación. Hablando de lugares en los que se está a salvo. Y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos con los científicos de este edificio. Aunque claro…nosotros. Por nosotros se entiende las personas que se van a quedar a colaborar. La única conclusión que puedo sacar es que algunas personas de este edificio ya están pensando en irse, y en realidad no lo veo mal ni les puedo echar nada en cara. Yo soy el que debe estar aquí desde el principio porque fue a mí a quién avisaron, ellos me siguieron porque quisieron. No habrá problema si se van, sobre todo Light…lo veo bastante raro, es normal que esto le empiece a afectar. Todos me miran fijamente, como esperando a que de mi opinión sobre la conversación.

-Bueno…ya sabéis que pienso…-Sonrío bastante leve, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, mientras disfruto de un pequeño caramelo que había encontrado en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, dios existe a veces por lo que parece, y no, no es Kira.- Sólo habría que informarse de las coordenadas correctas donde están esos lugares, escoger el más cercano e ir. Llevar algunas armas y un solo transporte, con algo de comida y bebida. Sería complicado, pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiríais.

-¿Conseguiríais? –Esta vez el que habló fue Soichiro Yagami, mirándome con el ceño algo fruncido- ¿Es que acaso tú no vas a venir?

Sólo suspiro de forma muy suave, desviando un poco la mirada en primer lugar. Light estaba sentado aún en ese sofá, mirando donde anteriormente yo había mirado, algo ido. Seguramente no estaría escuchando nada. –Yo no puedo ir. Creo que ya lo dije en su momento. Debo quedarme aquí y ayudar con esto.-

-Pero Ryuzaki, este no es un caso como los demás, no tienes a toda la gente a tu disposición como antes. Esto ya no se trata de averiguar el por qué, ni quién, sino sobrevivir.- El jefe Yagami volvió a hablar, mirándome con bastante fijeza, al igual que el resto del equipo ahora.

-Puede que para vosotros consista en la supervivencia, no lo veo nada malo, es lo más coherente. Pero Yagami-san…entiéndame. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí para ayudar a estas personas, a estos científicos y doctores que no pueden irse. Puede que yo no sea la persona que más sabe sobre el cuerpo humano, o enfermedades, pero sé que puedo llegar a resultar útil en el caso en el que se me necesite. Estoy involucrado en esto desde el principio, y yo jamás he abandonado. Y estoy involucrado no para sobrevivir, sino para descubrir la causa de todo esto. Y eso haré.

Todo el mundo me mira callado después de que yo soltara todo eso, necesitaba dejarlo claro para que no hubiera problemas. Además, yo ni siquiera dudaba de mi decisión, soy una persona muy clara y sé lo que quiero y lo que tengo que hacer. Ayudaré como sea para averiguar cómo el mundo ha llegado a esta situación.

-Entiendo…te quedarás aquí. – El señor Yagami lo repite, mirando a todos los demás. Se pasa una mano por el bigote, estaba algo nervioso, lo conocía bastante bien. Aunque no llevemos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos conozco a las personas bastante rápido, sobre todo por su lenguaje corporal.- ¿Alguien más va a quedarse?

He de decir que me alegra bastante que no haya puesto traba alguna, sé que es una persona razonable y que podría contar con él desde el principio, aunque sí, lo noto, la idea no le gusta demasiado. Todos parecen pensárselo. Indecisos, seguramente querrían buscar a sus familias aquellos que la tuvieran, pero por suerte o por desgracia en esta situación, yo no la tenía.

-Yo iré, iré a buscar esos lugares, seguro que desde ahí podré ponerme en contacto con Japón. –El primero en hablar fue Aizawa, lo cual no me sorprendió nada.

-Yo también iré. –Mogi fue más escueto, pero entendía perfectamente las razones de cada uno.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Watari, era obvio que no tenía ni que preguntarle sobre el tema, ya que sabía que él siempre estaría a mi lado. Aunque a veces…me encantaría que se fuera con los demás, que se pusiera a salvo, ya que aquí estaba bastante en peligro. Menudo dilema, sé que él no va a dejarme solo. Y por otro lado Amane…seguramente se la llevarían también, era lo más obvio. Sin embargo, pasó algo que yo no me esperaba en absoluto. Alguien me volvió a poner la mano en el hombro, como cuando estaba en el sofá horas antes de la conversación, con la mirada perdida. La misma persona. Le miro con fijeza, expectante. Light Yagami se mantiene de pie a mi lado, con su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro, mirando con atención a su padre y a cada componente de esta conversación.

-¿Os vais a ir? ¿Cuándo? –Frunce un poco el ceño mirando a su padre, yo apenas había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, aunque…espera un momento.

-¿Cómo has dicho, Yagami-kun? –Alzo la cabeza un poco y lo miro, claro que había escuchado perfectamente, y lo que el joven estaba a punto de decir no me iba a hacer gracia alguna, lo sabía.

-Ya lo has oído, Ryuzaki. Y creo que lo has entendido a la perfección. Sí, me voy a quedar aquí. Yo también me comprometí con esto desde que decidí venir contigo. Además, tú ya me lo dijiste, tenemos que permanecer juntos para poder resolver el caso kira. Si aquí nos podemos ayudar y podemos sacar algunas conclusiones, pues más que mejor. Y además, así podremos echarnos una mano cuando estemos en problemas, lo sabes, tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir juntos que separados. –Y ahí va, soltando todo con total naturalidad. Con esa postura altiva de siempre, esa media sonrisa que sólo transmite seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, prepotencia y orgullo, ego. Demasiadas cosas, pero así es Light. Soichiro se había quedado bastante sorprendido, pero en seguida, como era de esperar, se negó. Y así empezó otra larga conversación, esta vez sólo entre padre e hijo, en el que cada uno se exponía las razones más convincentes a favor de cada decisión y postura. A mí ni me había dado tiempo de darle una contestación a Light. Y sinceramente, yo pensaba como su padre, para qué queremos más muertos. Bastante tuve con dejar que Light viniera conmigo, y eso arrastró a todos los demás. No podía arriesgar más su vida ni la de los demás. Sin importarme nada más, me decido a hablar, le daría la razón al padre de Light, que me escucharía como siempre.

-Yo creo que… -De repente todos se callan y se me quedan mirando. Light con el ceño fruncido y un matiz de desconfianza en la mirada. Se muerde un poco el labio inferior, que estaba algo agrietado seguramente por el calor que hacía y el aire. Me miraba…raro. No sé, me daba la sensación de que estaba pidiéndome algo en silencio, de que me pedía que le dejara quedarse. Por otro lado, Soichiro me miraba con determinación, esperando, al igual que todos los demás.- Creo que lo que ha dicho Yagami-kun tiene bastante lógica. Si él se ha comprometido en esto desde el principio, no debería de abandonar. Además, ya es bastante mayor para que tome una decisión por sí mismo.

Bien. No me puedo creer lo que acabo de soltar por la boca. Se supone que estaba completamente dispuesto a dar la postura contraria, apoyando al jefe Yagami, y sin embargo he recurrido al argumento del menor para decir que me parecía bien que se quedara. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando, qué me pasa? Debería de actuar más consecuentemente, mierda.

Y como era de esperar, todo el mundo se queda sorprendido, mirándome con confusión. Light sin embargo sonríe con desfachatez, como un niño pequeño que acaba de conseguir su juguete preferido manipulando a los demás, orgulloso. Y a mi eso no me importa. Joder, a saber qué me pasa, será el calor que tengo. El jefe Yagami sólo frunce el ceño, abriendo la boca para decir algo, seguramente para rebatir mi argumento y el de su hijo como en anteriores ocasiones había hecho cuando estábamos enfrascados en el caso Kira. Pero se queda callado, pasándose una mano por el cuello algo pensativo. Sabía que yo tenía razón, que le gustara o no, Light ya era mayorcito para tomar esas decisiones.

-Está bien…pero siempre que os cuidéis, no vale mataros entre vosotros. Ryuzaki…no dejes que le pase nada malo. –Me mira con fijeza, esperanzado en mi. Y bueno…al fin y al cabo, a mi qué me costaba.

-Descuide, Yagami-san, Light estará bien a mi lado. –Vuelvo a hablar sin saber por qué, mostrándome de lo más seguro y decidido. Bah, al diablo todo, no me entendía ni yo, pero parecía que mi subconsciente estaba al tanto de todo y actuaba como le daba la gana.

-Papá, no hace falta que le pidas cosas tontas como esas a Ryuzaki, él ya tiene bastante. Yo no daré problemas, y estoy decidido. No me pasará nada. –Habla al igual que yo, convencido. Con determinación, mirándome ahora a los ojos de esa forma tan directa, de esa forma…con la que me pongo un poco nervioso. No me reconozco, en serio.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que al menos cada dos o tres días nos enviéis una señal reportando que todo está bien y que no hay problemas, ¿Entendido? Al menos para dejarnos más tranquilos. –Lo pide de forma humilde, como siempre. Muy característico de Soichiro, gran hombre. Le sonrío suave, transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-No se preocupe, cada dos días enviaremos una señal para dar parte de que estamos bien, y esperaremos recibir una contestación por vuestro lado. –Me levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado, bajando primero una pierna y después la otra, estirando un poco los gemelos, estaban algo pillados.

Después de esa conversación, ligeramente larga, decidí ir a la cocina a por algo de beber. Cada día hacía más calor, y teníamos que consumir más agua y líquidos si queríamos mantenernos en forma. Todos decidieron que se irían, por si tenían que ayudar también a las otras personas, ya que aquí estábamos bien protegidos por los militares. Light se quedaría a mi lado, y me intentaría ayudar. Se irían en el plazo de unos ocho días, ya que querían estar seguros, preparar las rutas y conseguir los materiales necesarios para el viaje. Poco más de una semana.

Light por otro lado, se encontraba en el salón aún. Había terminado de hablar con su padre de todos los detalles de esa arriesgada conversación, pero al final como siempre, se había salido con la suya. Aunque sin el apoyo de L, no habría ido muy lejos. Eso sí que le extrañó, que Ryuzaki lo hubiera apoyado. Hablaría con él. No sabía qué decirle…de todas formas sólo quería hablar con él. Por fin iban a pasar más tiempo juntos. Sacude un poco la cabeza, intentando alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Y es que últimamente se le venían cosas muy raras, soñaba cosas…extrañas. Decide ir a la cocina, sabía que el moreno se había ido a esta, seguramente buscaría algún dulce. A los tres minutos llega a la cocina, que estaba en una planta más alta que el salón en el que estaban antes. Se asoma y se queda apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de forma altiva al moreno, que curioseaba en el frigorífico.

-Si sigues así, terminarás acabando con todos los dulces. – Light dijo eso sin más, haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara un poco, ya que no se lo esperaba. Ryuzaki lo mira algo sorprendido, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y sacando una botella de agua del frigorífico.

-No estaba buscando dulces esta vez. Y no me recuerdes eso, Yagami-kun, es un tanto desagradable. –Suspira algo decaído por la simple idea de que sus preciados dulces fueran a desaparecer, cogiendo un vaso de agua de uno de los muebles. Mira a Light antes de cerrar la puertecita del mueble- ¿Quieres agua?

El castaño sólo sonríe, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro y manteniendo los brazos cruzados. –Vale, tomaré algo de agua.- Se acerca al mayor, colocándose detrás de él, pero manteniendo las distancias.

L no dice nada, sólo se limita a abrir la botella con facilidad después de haber cogido otro vaso y ponerlo junto al otro en la encimera, vertiendo el líquido con cuidado de no derramar nada. Light se queda embobado esta vez…se le había ido la cabeza. Mantenía la mirada fija en cierta parte de la anatomía del moreno que seguramente no se daría cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Estaba embobado con su trasero. Los pantalones vaqueros que siempre llevaba eran algo holgueros, caídos, pero el trasero, ese perfecto trasero sí se le notaba. Y oh por dios…se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza las más sucias escenas con esa parte de la anatomía del mayor que ahora mismo estaba casi venerando. Parecía un pervertido, pero es que en esos momentos le daba bastante igual. Como desearía poder apretar esas nalgas entre sus manos con fuerza, disfrutar de su piel y ver cómo sus dedos dejan marca en sus cachetes por la fuerza ejercida, a la vez que escucha un jadeo, un quejido por parte del moreno, que disfruta de la acción del menor. Deja de cruzar los brazos y deja las manos caer, elevándolas un poco, dirigiéndolas con algo de lentitud hacia el trasero de Ryuzaki. Sin embargo…

-Yagami-kun, bastante que no te he dicho nada por mirar de esa forma tan…extraña…mi culo, pero si te atreves a tocar, te aseguró que no podrás volverlo ni siquiera a mirar de lo visco que te voy a dejar de un solo porrazo. –Lo dice como si nada, enroscando el tapón en la botella y dándole la vuelta para mirar al castaño, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera. - ¿Yagami-kun…?

Light se había quedado completamente callado. No se esperaba ser pillado por Ryuzaki, y menos de esa manera, por dios, parecían un degradado mental. Pero la cuestión era que no le importaba y que…estaba lleno de orgullo y prepotencia, y no dejaría que un mamarracho como L lo aplastara. Mira como L se da la vuelta y se queda apoyado en la encimera. Y Light, ni corto ni perezoso apoya también las manos en la encimera, a cada lado del cuerpo del mayor, atrapándolo contra esta. Ryuzaki sólo tiende a abrir bastante los ojos ante esa acción por parte del castaño, no se la esperaba, pero mantendría la calma. Seguramente se sentía mal, eso pensaba.

-Yagami-kun…¿Toma…? –Algo indeciso coge el vaso de agua que le había puesto al castaño y se lo tiende, esperando a que al menos hiciera algo, ya que el menor sólo le miraba con fijeza y decisión, casi parecía enfadado. Y es que Light Yagami tenía mucho carácter, y por cosas tan simples como esas, podía llegar a pillarse un buen rebote.

El castaño coge el vaso de agua con una de las manos y se lo lleva a los labios, bebiendo con rapidez hasta terminar con casi más de la mitad del cristalino líquido. Después vuelve a dejar el vaso en la encimera, colocando la mano dónde estaba antes, volviendo a atrapar el cuerpo de Ryuzaki.

-Yagami-kun…no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal, y últimamente te ha dado por hacer mucho eso. –No entendía el por qué, pero L estaba algo nervioso de tener al otro tan cerca. No puede evitar pensar en el cuerpo del castaño, unos centímetros más alto que él, musculoso y fornido. Todo un adolescente en plena forma, que se cuida bastante, sólo había que mirarle el pelo. Un macho cabrío, que siempre iba marcando territorio, con un carácter implacable, imponente. Traga saliva escuetamente y alza la mirada, ya que había agachado un poco la cabeza, mirando al menor, que de nuevo seguía callado. Sólo se centraba en mirar al moreno, parecía como si lo quisiera poner nervioso a posta, disfrutando de cada una de sus reacciones. Light sonríe de lado, avanzando uno o dos pasos nada más para ahora sí, tener casi pegado su cuerpo al de Ryuzaki, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Bueno, tenía en mente soltarle uno de esos puñetazos que siempre hacían retroceder al castaño en sus múltiples peleas, pero ahora mismo su estúpido cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Y si había algo en el ambiente que se estaba extendiendo y hacía a la gente actuar como idiotas? Sí…la cabeza se le empezaba a ir, ideando tonterías de esas simplemente al intentar justificar el por qué de su propia actitud.- Yagami-kun…¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Y qué quieres escuchar, Ryuzaki? –Se lo dice suave y bajito, algo cerca de su oído. Mantenía esa sonrisa prepotente, oh dios, si es que estaba disfrutando de cada uno de los gestos del moreno, esto lo tenía que repetir más a menudo. Pero a lo que iba…nadie podía decirle el que podía o no hacer a Light Yagami, y L le había dicho que incluso le golpearía si hacía lo que él tenía ganas de hacer hace un rato, o sea…tocarle el culo. –Creo que últimamente estás muy mandón, más de lo normal. ¿Estás nervioso? –Ryuzaki no dice nada, sino que le mira de forma fija y atenta. No sabía qué es lo que pasaba al otro, parecía un depredador. Justamente le había recordado a sí mismo cuando ve a una de sus magdalenas recubiertas de chocolate y rellenas de crema. El castaño, al no obtener respuesta del otro, resopla como más cabreado y de golpe se pega a su cuerpo, apretándolo contra la encimera con fuerza y mala leche.

-¡Yagami-kun! –Ryuzaki abre mucho los ojos, quejándose con ganas cuando nota que Light le empotra de esa forma contra la encimera, dejándolo completamente atrapado con su cuerpo. Aprieta los dientes con rabia y coloca las manos en el pecho del más alto, para evitar que se acercara mucho más. Le llegaba el olor de la colonia de Light, ese olor que inunda las fosas nasales y te traslada a otros lugares, que hace tu cuerpo reaccionar e incluso a veces, que despierta la lívido.

-Es que te notaba un poco callado, ¿Sabes? Ah…¿Y qué es lo que dices…? ¿Qué me vas a golpear si hago qué? –Eso es lo que le gustaba a Light Yagami, llevar el control de toda situación como intentaba hacer ahora mismo. Estaba dejando a Ryuzaki fuera de juego, mayormente porque el moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de cosas, era la primera vez que le pasaba, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una persona que no fuera Watari.

-Creo que te estás excediendo… -Ryuzaki sólo tiende a susurrar eso, bastante nervioso y aún con las manos en el pecho del otro. Empujaba, para intentar apartarlo. Aunque con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, poco podría hacer. Parece ser que a su cuerpo le gustaba bastante tener al castaño así de pegado. Light agacha un poco la cabeza, acercando la boca al oído del más bajo para hablarle con confianza y seguridad, típico de él- No me estoy excediendo. Como si no me conocieras…Ryuzaki. Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar, eh? –Sigue igual de pegado al moreno, agachando un poco más aún la cabeza para así llegar al cuello de éste. Es entonces cuando se deja llevar por los instintos, por ese olor que tanto le cautivaba. Posa los labios en la pálida y final piel del cuello de Ryuzaki, deslizándolos hasta la clavícula con lentitud, probando lo suave que era. Ryuzaki ya no puede decir nada, estaba completamente paralizado y no se imaginaba llegar a una situación como esa jamás con el menor Yagami. Se estremece violentamente y se muerde el labio inferior, manteniendo la cabeza algo agachada para intentar encubrir ese ligero sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas, y que parecía que iba aumentando poco a poco. No tenía palabras, y no tenía fuerza para alejar al castaño de su cuerpo, parecía que su cerebro se había puesto de acuerdo con el de Light para dejarlo fuera de juego y totalmente indefenso. Light seguía disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo, volviendo a deslizar los labios hasta el cuello de nuevo y soltando pequeños besos, con cuidado. Se estaba controlando bastante, ya que si no tuviera consideración, le estaría matando a bocados. Sube un poco, hacia la oreja del moreno. Una vez que la ha alcanzado, no dice nada, sino que empieza a mordisquearla, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja y lamiéndolo con lentitud, sintiendo de nuevo como Ryuzaki se estremecía y se sonrojaba más. Diablos, le encantaba a morir tenerlo de esa forma en sus manos, tan indefenso. Le entraban ganas de follárselo ahí mismo, contra la encimera. Y…oh dios mío, ahora se daba cuenta. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba. Y es que estaba completamente excitado al tener al otro así, su erección era prominente y bastante fácil de notar. Pero a Light Yagami no le daba vergüenza, no se cortaría por mostrar el deseo que sentía por el otro, sino que se sentía orgulloso de mostrar su hombría. Así era él. Por eso llevaba días tan extraño al ver al moreno. Porque le excitaba, no sabía si era por estar encerrados tanto tiempo juntos, por las hormonas. Pero no le importaba. Si Light Yagami quería algo, lo tomaba sin importarle nada más. Y es que iba a hacer que el famoso detective L fuera suyo, de eso estaba seguro.

Ryuzaki ya estaba completamente perdido. Mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sin dejar de morderse la lengua. Y es que tenía una ganas enormes de emitir a veces algún que otro ruido extraño al notar los besos y las lamidas de Light, pero por suerte estaba consiguiendo controlarse. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero sus manos ya no estaban en el pecho del menor intentándolo separar, sino que estaban en sus hombros, sosteniéndose para no terminar tumbado sobre la encimera. No le decía nada, no le gruñía ni le golpeaba. Parecía que se había abandonado a los sentidos y había dejado la razón de lado. Ahora sólo estaba centrado en los labios del castaño, en cómo se movían de esa forma tan experta por su piel. Presiona un poco los dedos de las manos sobre los hombros del más alto, entreabriendo la boca para coger aire y después soltarlo lentamente, girando la cabeza a un lado. Se acababa de exponer más a su depredador, porque ahora el detective era la presa.

Light, al ver esa acción por parte del otro, no puede más que sonreir con orgullo como siempre y empezar a besuquear de nuevo su cuello, pero no como antes. Estos no eran besos simples y castos como los anteriores, sólo rozando los labios de manera casi inocente. Estos eran besos rudos, lamiendo cada tramo de piel y haciendo sonar la saliva al despegarse los labios de la piel, arriesgándose a dar algún que otro pequeño bocado. Estaba deleitándose con su sabor. Y el moreno, sin ya poder resistirse, al notar tal estimulación y esos mordiscos, emite un pequeño jadeo, de completo placer. Se sorprende de sí mismo bastante, pero es que no reaccionaba, no era el de siempre. Termina abrazándose al cuello del más alto, rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Light sin llegar a ahogarle, con la cabeza aún girada a un lado para que el otro pudiera continuar con su trabajo. Se había rendido ante tal carnívoro, ahora ante cada lamida y mordisco, emitía un pequeño jadeo. El castaño estaba más feliz imposible, por fin tenía lo que quería, ese suculento manjar completamente en sus manos, exponiéndose. Y joder, cómo le gustaba que jadeara…no era una voz muy grave, pero tampoco muy aguda. Simplemente era excitante. Tanto que notaba como su miembro estaba más duro incluso que antes. Y para que el mayor lo notara, se pega aún más a su cuerpo, dejando que sintiera su abultada entrepierna. Deja de apoyar las manos en la encimera para atrapar con estas la pequeña cintura del detective, que era tan delicado. Ryuzaki vuelve a jadear al notar lo excitado que estaba el castaño, abrazándose un poco más a su cuerpo, acalorado.

El moreno sabía que si seguía así, se terminaría excitando. Y es que bueno, ya estaba empezando a sentirse así. Sentía un calor del diablo, y con sólo haber sentido el miembro del castaño su propia entrepierna ya había empezado a despertar. Quería detenerse, todo lo que estaba pasando era la mayor de las locuras, era algo imposible, pero seguía paralizado, dejándose tratar por Yagami, que no se cortaba ni un pelo y aprovechaba lo que tenía. Fue entonces cuando Light Yagami, más presa de su orgullo que nunca, decidió hacer lo que quería desde el principio y lo que el moreno le había prohibido, tenía que demostrar quién mandaba en todo eso. Desliza con tranquilidad las manos por la cintura de Ryuzaki, llegando hasta la zona baja de la espalda. Sin esperar mucho más, baja las manos, llegando al trasero del más bajo. Ya sí que había perdido el control. Sin dejar de besarle el cuello y morderle ahora con más fuerza como un salvaje, escuchando los jadeos y quejidos del moreno que cada vez eran más altos, atrapa cada una de las nalgas con una mano. Oh dios…ahora sí que se lo quería follar. Y como un animal. Nota lo duras que son sus nalgas, en forma completamente. Jadea de forma ronca al oído del detective, más excitado que nunca, dejándole ver todo lo que le desea. Ryuzaki sólo abre mucho los ojos, ya que no se esperaba que Light terminara aferrado de esa forma a su trasero, parecía que no quería soltarlo de ninguna manera, actuaba de una forma muy posesiva. Pero claro…Ryuzaki también era orgulloso…muy orgulloso.

Después de aceptar que Light Yagami se había aferrado finalmente a su trasero, y encima no dejaba de amasar sus nalgas como un desesperado, pudo mover una de las manos, intentando no pasar de los jadeos a gemidos, no quería empeorar la situación. Estira la mano hacia atrás de sí mismo y coge su propio vaso que no le había dado ni tiempo a beber, echándoselo encima al castaño en un rápido movimiento. Dejándolo empapado, con el pelo, camisa e incluso pantalones completamente mojados. Sí, había advertido al castaño de que no le tocara el culo, y el otro no le había hecho caso. Pues ahí tenía indefenso. Light sólo abre mucho los ojos al notar el fría agua deslizarse por su ropa y llegando a su piel, causándole escalofríos. Maldito niñato…cómo se atrevía a hacer eso. Sin pensar en nada más, gruñe con mala leche y agarra el vaso que tenía el moreno en la mano, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza y haciéndolo añicos. Hace lo mismo con todo lo que había en la encimera, tirándolo al suelo, rompiendo las cosas de manera violenta. Por supuesto, sin separarse del cuerpo del moreno, sin dejar que escapara. Ryuzaki sabía que tenía que defenderse, así que con tanto jaleo espabila en seguida y empuja a Light con bastante fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo. Se prepara para darle un puñetazo, una patada, lo que sea. Claro, intentando no pisar los cristales porque estaba descalzo. Justamente cuando se iban los dos a moler a golpes, entraron algunas de las personas del equipo, entre los que se encontraba Soichiro, que al ver el panorama y todo roto supuso que ya se estaban peleando otra vez, como era normal en ellos. Le agarra de un brazo a Light y logra detenerlo, mientras que Watari avanza hacia el moreno y le pone una mano en el hombro, calmándolo un poco. Ambos chicos se encontraban jadeantes, mirándose con rabia. Parecían perros rabiosos que si se libraban del collar y la cadena, se comerían, se matarían. Pero el que más furioso estaba era Light, cuyo orgullo había sido pateado esta vez. Se había confiado al pensar que lo tenía en sus manos, pero al parecer el moreno se había revelado en los últimos instantes, cosa que ahora mismo hacía que su sangre hirviera. Si siguieran a solas, lo habría violado sin dudar alguna contra el suelo, de la manera más bruta y cruel, enseñándole quién manda. Sí, finalmente el verdadero Light Yagami iba apareciendo, y no ese niño bueno que había estado tan calladito estos días. Sus instintos iban aflorando. Al moreno ya no le parecía tan buena idea el tener que quedarse al final con él. Estaba ya mucho más calmado, pero claro...no se dejaría tratar de esa forma por el menor Yagami, no dejaría que le manejara.

-Ustedes dos…deberían controlarse. Entiendo que el estrés de la situación y todo lo que estamos viviendo sólo empeora las cosas pero…control…-Habló Soichiro, soltando finalmente a su hijo y mirando a los dos jóvenes, que seguían mirándose como si se fueran a matar ahí mismo.

Ninguno dice nada más, sino que el castaño gruñe por lo bajo y resopla, colocándose bien la camisa y marchándose del lugar malhumorado y a toda prisa. Estaba mojado y cachondo. Se tenía que aliviar de alguna manera. Por otro lado, Ryuzaki sólo se disculpa muy brevemente ante todos por el incidente, y después de que Watari le dijera varias veces que se fuera, que se encargaría de limpiar todo, se marchó a su habitación rápidamente.

Light estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando escucha alguien subiendo por las escaleras. Era el detective, conocía demasiado bien esos pasos, y seguramente se iría a su habitación también. Lo que le recuerda que…en esa planta vuelven a estar solos. Y esta vez, no es una planta más sobre la que están todos. Son cinco. Apenas se podría escuchar algo. Y tenía que vengarse del moreno por su osadía…oh sí, ya lo tenía. EL castaño sólo sonríe de lado de forma altiva y sádica, andando con paso tranquilo hacia la habitación de Ryuzaki. Se negaba a tener que aliviarse en la ducha, prefería que su miembro fuera envuelto por otra cosa que no fuera su mano.


	3. Capítulo 2

Después de lo ocurrido, regresé a la habitación dejando que Watari se ocupara de recoger lo de la cocina y que el resto del equipo ya se quedara tranquilo al comprobar que no habíamos llegado a matarnos. Diablos…no sé qué me había podido pasar. Yo no soy ese tipo de personas que caen ante cualquier tipo de provocación. Es cierto que he tenido experiencias sexuales en el pasado, y precisamente con hombres, cosa que no me preocupa para nada. Pero llevaba ya un tiempo sin experimentar nada. Seguramente ha sido eso, estoy desacostumbrado y lo que ha hecho Yagami-kun me ha pillado desprevenido. Y encima va de chulo, como no…le está bien empleado lo del vaso de agua. Soy una persona muy firme, y si yo digo que no quiero algo, no lo quiero. Si no quiero que se haga algo, no se hace. Punto. Y no dejaría que un niñato prepotente viniera a reírse de mí de esa forma. Si encima ahora ha hecho crecer el porcentaje de probabilidades de que él sea Kira. Y me he quedado sin vaso de agua, en fin.

Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta con pestillo, ahora mismo me apetecía estar sólo y no tenía ganas de nada realmente. Estaba sofocado, y encima me había excitado un poco por culpa del castaño. Resoplo cansadamente y agarro mi camiseta blanca del borde, tirando hacia arriba con brusquedad para sacármela por la cabeza y dejarla tirada sobre una de las sillas. Me había despeinado aún más si podía, pero era una cosa que tampoco me importaba demasiado. Sacudo la cabeza como si fuera un perro, notando mi pecho algo mojado, por lo que la camiseta seguramente también estaría. Sería de cuando le había mojado a Light. Porque no era sudor. A pesar de las condiciones en las que estábamos, yo cuido bastante de mi higiene, siempre duchándome todos los días, usando desodorante. Eso sí, la colonia no la aguanto, así que no utilizo, a diferencia de Light, que seguro que utiliza una de las más caras….espera, debería de dejar de pensar en el crío ese. Me revuelvo el pelo con una de las manos, malhumorado, y entro en el baño dispuesto a beber aunque sea en el lavabo, me había quedado con sed y encima tenía aún mucho calor. Me inclino sobre el lavabo y abro el grifo, dejando que el agua fría corriera. Me lleno las manos y me mojo la cara, el pelo y el pecho, así estaría fresquito por un buen rato al menos. Después me vuelvo a inclinar y doblo la cabeza de forma que puedo beber del chorro de agua que cae. Tras dar un par de buchadas me incorporo y apago el grifo, mirándome al espejo. Vaya pintas que tenía, maldita sea. Con el pelo mojado y revuelto, mis ojeras de siempre y…sí, lo peor, ese rubor en las mejillas que no desaparecía. Me quedo completamente embobado conmigo mismo, cosa que espero que no creáis que es algo habitual en mí, pero es que me resultaba bastante extraño verme de esa manera. Es entonces cuando algo hace que me espabile de golpe y me asuste un poco. Estaban llamando a mi puerta. Frunzo el ceño y espero a que dejaran de llamar, si fuera para algo muy importante seguramente Watari me lo haría saber a través del móvil o del teléfono, era bastante simple. Pero no se cansa, la persona que estaba tras mi puerta era un obstinado y no dejaba de ahora aporrear con ganas la puerta.

-¡Espera coño! –Contesto algo borde, es que no tenía nada de ganas de ver a alguien ahora y menos en esta situación, estaba algo alterado y aún tenía que pensar. Pero incluso con esa voz que yo había dado, sigue estampando los nudillos en la puerta. Venga, ya me había cabreado. Salgo del cuarto de baño que estaba muy cerca de mi cama, sin ponerme siquiera la camiseta. Sin decir nada más, abro el pestillo con mucha rapidez y abro de repente la puerta, mirando bastante mal a la persona que estaba al otro lado por osar molestarme- ¿¡Qué demonios quie…? –Me quedo a media frase al ver de quién se trataba. Bien…ahora comprendo la manía de los padres de repetirles miles de veces a los hijos que pregunten antes de abrir la puerta. Nada más y nada menos que Light Yagami era el que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirándome con una media sonrisa y bastante contento al parecer de que le haya abierto. No sé por qué, pero un sexto sentido se apoderó de mí en ese momento, me sentía incluso violado con su mirada. Me estaba comiendo con ella, como cuando estábamos en la cocina. Pasó sus ojos desde mis piernas que aún estaban cubiertas por los vaqueros, hasta mi torso desnudo y mojado, y mi cara de sorpresa al verlo ahí. Me tenso de repente y una alarma salta en mí, diciéndome que tenía que cerrar la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

-Ryuzaki, sólo venía a disculparme por… -No le doy ni tiempo a hablar, ya que con bastante rapidez agarro la puerta con una mano y el pomo de ésta con la otra, cerrando con rapidez. Bueno, lo había intentado más bien, ya que el castaño había notado mis intenciones y había colocado un pie entre el marco de la puerta y ésta, haciendo que no pudiera cerrar. Mierda, estoy torpe desde lo ocurrido abajo.- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Ryuzaki?

-Mira, Yagami-kun, ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de conversar y te agradecería bastante que me dejaras solo, así que…quita el maldito pie. –Le hablo con mala leche y con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de hacer fuerza con la puerta, ya que él seguía empujando también para abrirla, contando con la ventaja de tener el pie aún en esa posición para que no pudiera cerrar del todo la puerta-

-No seas así, vamos, yo sé que eres una persona muy razonable. –Se notaba a leguas que el castaño sólo quería convencerme para que le dejara entrar. Já, se cree que soy tan tonto. Pero se equivoca conmigo, no tengo ni puta idea de qué se le pasa por la cabeza, pero me estaba cabreando cada vez más con su actitud y sus intentos.

-Ahora mismo no soy una persona razonable, soy una persona cabreada y que cada vez se enfada más porque un niñato no me deja en paz. Si sigues intentando entrar de manera forzada en mi habitación, lo consideraré allanamiento de morada, y eso es un delito, que lo sepas, una violación a la intimidad. –Empujo un poco más, haciendo que la puerta cediera un poco hacía él, pero claro, aún seguía el pie. Alargo un pie de los míos, con la intención de darle una patada al suyo y así hacer que dejara de estorbar. Sin embargo, justamente cuando estoy moviendo mi pierna, él pasa la mano por el hueco que quedaba abierto sin ningún problema y me agarra del cuello. Me quedo bastante sorprendido, parecía que iba en serio. Y para qué voy a negarlo, no me esperaba en absoluto un gesto así por su parte. Si es que cada vez me demostraba más que era Kira, joder. Sabía que podía seguir adelante, seguir moviendo la pierna y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, para que sintiera tanto dolor en su brazo que así cediera en su agarre sobre mi cuello. Sin embargo, como el gilipollas que llevo siendo desde lo ocurrido en la cocina, no hago eso, sino que me quedo quieto. Cosa que él aprovecha para abrir con fuerza la puerta, habiéndome soltado ya el cuello. Yo no digo nada, sólo le miro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, con expresión rabiosa. Me paso una de las manos por el cuello, acariciándolo un poco. Sí que había apretado el hijo de puta. Él se queda delante de mí, mirándome de nuevo como había hecho antes, como si me fuera a devorar. Se coloca la camisa bien, que aún estaba mojada al igual que su pelo, señal de que ni siquiera se había pasado por su habitación. Resoplo y miro a otro lado, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y algo incómodo por su mera presencia. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Disculparte? Pues ala, no, no te perdono, ahora mismo estoy cabreado y no lo voy a hacer. Ya te he respondido, ¿Puedes irte de una jodida vez? –Le señalo la puerta con una de las manos, cada vez exasperándome más.

-Ryuzaki… -Él sólo dice eso en un principio, pasándose una mano por el cuello de manera melosa y acercándose un poco a mí. Claro está que yo retrocedo, no lo quería cerca por nada del mundo.- Está claro que no se puede hablar bien contigo. He venido a disculparme como una persona educada y madura, ¿Sabías? No tenía malas intenciones.

Claro, ahora se hace la víctima. A mí no me engaña, hay algo en su mirada que sigue haciendo que me sienta incómodo, y hasta que el menor Yagami no esté fuera de mi habitación, sé que no desaparecería.

-Yagami-kun, no tengo ganas de hablar. Por favor, sal de mi habitación ya que está todo dicho. –No digo nada más. Tenía la intención de darle la espalda, pero no, prefería estar de frente a él y mantener la retaguardia cuidada.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está dicho, Ryuzaki? Porque yo creo que no. ¿Y sabes por qué…? –Me alarmo sin poderlo evitar al escuchar el tono que había empleado ahora, mucho más peligroso que antes. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y me echo a un lado con rapidez cuando veo que se me viene encima. Me agarra de los brazos con bastante fuerza, retorciéndomelos un poco. Aprieto los dientes para no quejarme ni gritar, no le iba a dar ese gusto como nunca se lo había dado. Me revuelvo con violencia, con la intención de propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago. Me tenía inclinado hacia delante, con la frente pegada a su pecho y los brazos en la espalda, retorcidos y atrapados con sus manos. Sí que tenía fuerza el cabrón. Agacha un poco la cabeza para hablarme al oído mientras que yo seguía revolviéndome, intentándome liberar de su agarre- ¿Sabes por qué…? Porque nadie juega con Light Yagami, y tú no eres la excepción. –Tras escucharlo, gruño con fuerza y rabia, ya completamente cabreado. Le doy un empujón con uno de los hombros en el pecho y hago que retroceda un poco, aprovechando eso para mover con fuerza uno de mis brazos y librarme de su agarre. Seguía sujetándome el otro brazo, pero eso no era problema, ya que me giro con rapidez y le doy una patada en el estómago como tenía pensado desde el principio, haciendo que terminara soltándome también ese brazo y casi cayera sobre la cama. Sin embargo, él tampoco tenía malos reflejos, y justamente cuando está alejándose de mí por la patada recibida, me agarra de una de las muñecas con bastante fuerza, tirando de mí de repente y haciendo que fuera yo el que terminara tirado sobre la cama, con la cara aplastada contra esta. Gruño de nuevo, parecía un animal, pero ahora mismo era algo que no me importaba. Él se acerca con rapidez a la puerta y la cierra de un golpe, echando el pestillo. Me tenía atrapado, y ahora nadie podría detenernos si nos liábamos a puñetazos. Primero porque nadie nos escuchaba, y segundo porque no podían entrar al estar el pestillo de la puerta hasta pasado un rato que avisaran a Watari y este les proporcionara las llaves para que abrieran, tiempo en el que ya habría podido matar a Yagami-kun con mis propias manos si seguía así.

En otro lado, unas plantas más debajo de donde se encontraban los dos chicos, el equipo había regresado a la estancia en la que se solían tener las charlas y tomar las decisiones. Ahora mismo estaban un poco calmados, cada uno a lo suyo. Matsuda estaba ocupado con una de las cafeteras, frunciendo el ceño y sin dejar de pulsar el botón que haría que el café llenara la taza puesta en el soporte, aunque no salía nada. Mogi al verlo así, se desespera un poco y se acerca a él. Tras echarle un vistazo a la máquina, ya que también le habían entrado ganas de tomarse un café, le habla al más joven.

-Matsuda, creo que lo que pasa es que no hay café…deberías bajar, creo que más abajo estaba la despensa de comida…¿No? –Mira a Watari, que al escucharlo asiente rápidamente con esa sonrisa afable y tranquila.

-Chicos, no hay tiempo para eso. –El que habló ahora fue Aizawa, que estaba en uno de los controles que llevaban las cámaras de gran parte de las plantas del enorme edificio. Miraba una de ellas con atención- Jefe, venga. –Se refiere a Soichiro, al que aún seguían llamando así después de todo. El jefe Yagami y los demás se acercan a Aizawa, atentos de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta un poco nervioso Matsuda. Con cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en el edificio se ponía de los nervios.

-Mirad…-Aizawa señala una de las cámaras de seguridad, una de las plantas bajas, del sótano. El sótano estaba formado por un total de diez plantas más. Contando desde abajo, la tercera estaba completamente negra. Eso hizo que los hombres se pusieran nerviosos al igual que el joven.

-Ha podido producirse un corte de luz. –Soichiro habla con tranquilidad, no se quería poner en el peor de los casos- Seguramente uno de los plomos haya saltado y se ha ido la luz en esa planta. Aunque claro, es algo que evidentemente no debemos dejar pasar. Deberíamos de mandar a alguien abajo para que solucionara el problema, y de paso se asegurara de que todo está en orden. –No había dicho nada más, pero todos sabían que siginficaba ese "esté en orden". Que ningún ser no humano se hubiera colado, pero prefería decirlo de esa forma suave, aún le costaba incluso asimilar la situación.

-Deberíamos de avisar a Ryuzaki, ¿No? –El que preguntó fue Matsuda, dejando ya la taza de café en una de las mesas, sin llenar. Ahora estaba alerta, se le habían pasado las ganas de beber nada.

-Yo lo haré, no se preocupen. –Watari habla con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose al teléfono que había en una de las pequeñas mesas de la estancia y empezando a marcar el número de la habitación del detective.

En la habitación la situación, aunque no era la misma, no dejaba de ser menos tensa. Light se encontraba en mitad del cuarto, con una sonrisa prepotente y mirando al moreno, que antes de seguir tirado en la cama se había levantado y le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con rostro fiero. No hablan, no hacía falta palabra alguna en esos momentos. L sólo sabía que debía de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, por lo que tendría que derrumbar al joven. Y sin dudarlo se lanza hacia él como si fuera un felino que se dispone a cazar, casi enseñando las uñas. Light sólo se alegra ante eso y esquiva al moreno. Pero claro, hay que recordar que al detective esas cosas se le daban bien. Cuando el castaño lo esquiva, queda de espaldas a él. En esos segundos el moreno mueve una de las piernas con rapidez, y con mucha fuerza le golpea uno de los gemelos al castaño, haciendo que se queje y que cuando se iba a dar la vuelta hacia el reciente agresor, se terminara cayendo al suelo. Pero estaba claro que Light no se rendiría, y aún así después de haber sido derribado y con un dolor no suave en el gemelo, antes de que L echara a correr lo agarra con mucha fuerza por uno de los tobillos, tirando y haciendo que el moreno acabara en el suelo al igual que él. El detective se queja y se retuerce en el suelo, intentándose librar de ese agarre, pero el menor lo tenía bien aferrado y no soltaba. Cuando L le iba a dar una patada en plena cara, le agarra también de ese tobillo y tira con fuerza hacia su propio cuerpo, acercándoselo para tenerlo más aún a su merced. Se había logrado incorporar un poco y estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que el moreno estaba bocabajo en el suelo, con ambos tobillos agarrados y siendo arrastrado. El detective no sabía cómo librarse del agarre, ya que no había nada a lo que aferrarse, estaban en mitad de la habitación, y encima no era tan ágil cómo antes, y desconocía la razón. Gruñe con ganas y con otro tirón más, ya se encontraba con el cuerpo de Light encima completamente, apresándolo contra el suelo. Le había soltado los tobillos y ahora había agarrado sus muñecas con fuerza, apretando con muy mala leche. L sentía como se las iba a romper si seguía así, ya que el otro estaba apretando sin piedad. El moreno emite un quejido y se revuelve, notando que el miembro de Light aún seguía bastante duro, y que ahora se encontraba casualmente sobre su trasero, apretándose contra este.

-Pero cómo me pones…L… -El castaño le susurra eso al mayor sin poderlo evitar y sin soltarlo en todo momento, manteniendo las manos de él pegadas al suelo, inmovilizando su cuerpo el su propio peso. Ahora sentía muchísimo mejor el trasero del detective, eso que le había sido prohibido y que iba a conseguir por las buenas o por las malas, le daba igual. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Eres asqueroso…-L sólo le responde eso, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no se inmuta ni en disimular, con una de las mejillas pegadas al suelo. Se revolvía con ganas, pero le estaba pasando lo mismo que le pasó en la cocina momentos antes, las fuerzas le abandonaban al tener el cuerpo de Light tan cerca.

-Y tú eres una zorra provocativa…me recibes en tu habitación sin camiseta, mojado y sonrojado…sólo me la pones más dura. -Se lo dice al oído, dejando al detective muy sorprendido, y por supuesto, con el orgullo dañado. El moreno gruñe con ganas y vuelve a removerse, cosa que el menor no impide en absoluto. Sino que lo aprovecha, aprovecha esos movimientos para restregar su duro y gran miembro contra el trasero prieto del mayor, el cual jadea al notarlo así. Cuando el detective se oye jadear, se sonroja de nuevo y se muerde la lengua para no emitir más sonidos. Light lo único que quería era hacer era que el otro se excitara, y al parecer iba por buen camino. No dice nada más, sólo se pega más contra su cuerpo y hunde la cara en la nuca del mayor, pasando los labios por ésta y empezándole a besar el cuello cuando se desliza a uno de los lados, posando los labios en la pálida piel, resistiéndose un poco aún a empezar a morderle con ganas y dejarle marcado. Decide colocarse mejor.

Agarra ahora las muñecas de L con una sola mano fácilmente, así tendría la otra libre. Se coloca con las piernas entre las del detective, ya que había logrado separárselas a pesar de los intentos de este por remediar eso, ya que así estaría aún más expuesto. Sonríe de lado cuando lo tiene en esa postura, ya indefenso. Baja la cabeza un poco para pasar los labios por la espalda del moreno, deslizándolos por su columna y provocando que al mayor le dieran algunos escalofríos. Y como no, aprovecha para morder esa carne que tiene a su total disposición, haciéndole una pequeña marca a un lado en la espalda. El otro se queja al notar el bocado, manteniendo la frente contra el suelo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba cayendo de nuevo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar, no le hacía caso. Se estaba excitando de nuevo. Light vuelve a pegar su miembro al trasero del mayor, restregándose como si fuera un perro contra éste para ponerse más duro aún. Respiraba algo agitado, ya estaba demasiado excitado y sólo quería desahogarse y llevar a cabo las intenciones con las que había llegado a ese dormitorio, que para nada habían sido las de disculparse. Pasa la mano que tiene libre por uno de los costados del moreno y después la baja hasta una de sus nalgas. Se estaba luciendo, agarrando con fuerza ese trozo de carne tan exquisito y que no dejaba de manosear. Le estaba demostrando al detective que nuevamente era él quien mandaba y que haría lo que le daba la gana. Si quería tocarle el culo, lo haría. Y cuánto más se negara el otro, más empeño le pondría. L, al notar como el otro le toqueteaba de esa forma, no puede evitar emitir un pequeño jadeo, removiéndose, pero de forma muy suave. Y cuando eso pasa, Light sabe que ya ha ganado. Le suelta las muñecas, agarrándole ahora con la mano que antes estaba ocupada, la otra nalga. Las manosea con ganas, las amasa y masajea, disfrutaba al máximo del trasero tan bien formado del detective. Y éste, se había dejado llevar. Supuestamente, ahora que tenía las manos libres podría aprovechar para darle un buen puñetazo al menor y quitárselo de encima, pero sin embargo, deja las manos apoyadas contra el suelo y jadea muy bajito y algo seguido ante cada uno de los movimientos de Light, permitiéndole que le tocara de esa forma tan obscena, como si se trataran de animales. Pero Light quería ir más lejos. No se conformaba con tocarle el trasero, y encima con la ropa de por medio. Así que sin pensarlo más, desliza una de las manos hacia delante, metiéndola entre el suelo y el cuerpo del detective. La sitúa sobre el miembro del mayor, que ya estaba duro al igual que el de él, sobre la ropa. Sonríe con prepotencia al sentirlo y lo agarra sobre la ropa, masajeándolo un poco para que se pusiera aún más cachondo. Y L, sin poder evitarlo, suelta un pequeño gemido ante ese tipo de toques, ya perdiendo la noción de todo por completo. No podía evitarlo, el castaño le ponía mucho. Esa rudeza que tenía, esa forma de hacer las cosas…le ponía mucho. Light, más que satisfecho al escuchar el gemido, sigue moviendo la mano sobre el miembro erecto del detective, aún aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Deja de tocarle una de las nalgas con la otra mano y la desliza hacia delante también, empezándole a desabrochar los vaqueros y bajarle la cremallera. El moreno se mantenía pasivo por completo, elevando incluso un poco la cadera para facilitarle la tarea al menor, que se deleitaba con sus movimientos. Con esa mano con la que le había desabrochado la molesta prenda, empieza a tirar de los vaqueros con fuerza y rapidez, despojándolo en apenas unos segundos de éstos y dejándolos tirados a un lado en el suelo. Ahora sólo le quedaban los bóxers, negros, pero disfrutaría un poco más del mayor. Sigue acariciando su miembro, aunque ahora por encima de los bóxers. Busca con los dedos su glande, que no le sería muy difícil de encontrar. Simplemente tenía que guiarse por alguna zona húmeda de la prenda negra, que seguramente sería el líquido preseminal. Estaba seguro de que estaría esa zona mojada, ya que el detective estaba demasiado excitado como para aguantar aún. Y efectivamente la encontró. Acaricia esa zona, dando con la punta del miembro del mayor, con su glande húmedo. L no puede evitarlo, gime con ganas al notar sus dedos en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. No podría aguantar mucho más, y se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos carnales. No pensaba en nada, porque no se lo permitía en primer lugar. Ahora sólo se centraba en mantener las caderas un poco alzadas para que Light pudiera seguir tocándole. Mantenía una de las mejillas apoyadas en el frío suelo, muy sonrojado y con el pelo revuelto y aún algo mojado. Tenía la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar los pequeños jadeos y gemidos de los que tanto disfrutaba el castaño. Eran su prueba de la victoria. Lo mira con fijeza, observando cada uno de los rasgos del detective. Era precioso, lo quería sólo para él. Tras pasar los dedos por el glande del miembro del moreno sólo apenas unos minutos, agarra con ambas manos la goma de los bóxers negros y tira como había hecho con los vaqueros, despojándole de estos y dejándolos a un lado. Ahora sí que lo tenía para él, completamente expuesto. Se lo quería follar ahí, contra el suelo. L no dice tampoco nada, sino que se deja hacer por completo, estremeciéndose al sentirse tan desprotegido ante una fiera como era Light Yagami en esos momentos, dominante por completo. El castaño no duda mucho más y pasa ahora los dedos por el miembro del detective, deslizándolos desde la base hasta el glande con fuerza para que pudiera sentirlos a la perfección. L emite un gemido algo ahogado, realizando un pequeño movimiento de cadera para restregar un poco su miembro contra la mano de Light, ya que estaba muy excitado. Light no se hace esperar y empieza a mover la mano ahora alrededor del miembro del moreno, masturbándole con ganas. Movía la mano con una maestría increíble, haciendo que el otro se retorciera de placer en el suelo y le regalara los más preciosos gemidos que el castaño jamás había escuchado. Pero justamente cuando está más animado el moreno, retorciendo las manos en el suelo y gimiendo con ganas para el castaño, siente como deja de ser masturbado de repente. Se queja con ganas, gruñendo roncamente. Entreabre un poco los ojos y ve como el menor se aparta de detrás suya y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, apoyando la espalda en la cama. L le mira con los ojos muy abiertos ahora, odiaba quedarse a medias, y menos por culpa del niñato ese.

-Pero qué… -L sólo dice eso, dejando de estar en esa postura tan vergonzosa y sentándose sobre los talones, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

-No te pongas así… -Light sólo sonríe de lado, observando con veneración el cuerpo completamente desnudo del moreno. Por fin lo tenía así. Le parecía precioso, era delgado, pero era sin más, admirable. Se empieza a desabrochar la camisa con tranquilidad, botón por botón, sintiendo la inquisidora mirada del detective que le fulminaba por haberlo dejado a medias. Cuando ha terminado con la camisa, se desabrocha el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones, bajándose la cremallera y dejando un poco más al aire su prominente miembro, aún atrapado bajo los bóxers. Pero no pierde para nada el tiempo, sino que con chulería mete las manos bajo sus propios bóxers y agarra su miembro, tirando un poco para sacarlo sobre la gomilla de la prenda y dejarlo al aire. Tenía un tamaño realmente considerable, y estaba completamente erecto. Se lo mira con orgullo y después mira a L, quién había abierto más los ojos y si era posible, estaba aún más rojo.- Ven aquí, Ryuzaki…-Alarga un brazo y le agarra una de las manos al moreno, tirando con suavidad para que este se moviera por el suelo hasta quedar a su lado, de rodillas. Le miraba expectante, no imaginaba que Light hiciera eso con tal naturalidad.- Vamos, no me mires así…precioso…-L hace una pequeña mueca al oír cómo le había llamado, ya que le daba bastante vergüenza, aunque más le daría cuando supiera los planes que tenía el castaño. Light le agarra de las muñecas para evitar que se le escapara, mirándole con prepotencia- Sólo tienes que chuparme la polla. Y haré que te corras, ¿Vale? Es un trato justo…cambio equivalente…- Cuando el moreno escucha eso, hace un gesto de desagrado removiéndose un poco, aunque sin llegar a soltarse del menor.

-¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué, Yagami-kun? No pienso meterme eso en la boca, no pienso chupar. –Tras decir eso de manera orgullosa, gira la cara a un lado. Light sólo suspira y se encoje de hombros, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo por las malas. Deja de agarrarle las muñecas y con rapidez le agarra con una mano del pelo, provocando un quejido por parte del moreno. - ¡Yagami-kun para! –Sólo es capaz de decir eso, pero el castaño pasa completamente de él y tira con fuerza de su pelo, haciendo después que agachara la cabeza y dejara los labios a unos centímetros de su miembro. Con la otra mano le agarra las mejillas y aprieta con ganas, le daba igual si le hacía daño, había venido a eso desde el principio. Hace que el moreno abra la boca y entonces empuja hacia abajo un poco más, haciendo que su miembro fuera entrando poco a poco en la boca del moreno, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que le clavaba las uñas en el brazo que le sujetaba la cabeza, con fuerza. Pero Light no cedía, estaba disfrutando al notar como su miembro ya abarcaba toda la boca del detective. L no sabía cómo reaccionar, había sentido una arcada al notar el glande del miembro del castaño contra su garganta, y el muy cabrón seguía apretando. Necesitaba tragar o lo pasaría mal, por lo que intenta hacerlo, para lo cual necesitaba colocar la lengua contra el paladar. Pero obviamente no podía, y su lengua se encuentra sin más remedio con el miembro del menor. Nota lo caliente que es ese pedazo de carne enorme que casi no le cabía en la boca, su sabor. Se queja por lo bajo. Light sonríe al notar eso, mirándolo sin perder detalle de cada una de sus expresiones, disfrutando al máximo. Le suelta las mejillas y lleva esa mano al miembro del moreno, rodeándolo con los dedos y masajeando un poco, ganándose algunos jadeos por parte del detective que aún no podía sacar el gran miembro de su boca al estar la mano presionando hacia abajo su cabeza- ¿Ves? Es lo que te he dicho, precioso…chúpamela y yo hago que te corras, soy un hombre de palabra…vamos, mira…-Light lo dice con descaro, empezando a masturbar a L con ganas, sabiendo que pronto terminaría corriéndose. Vuelve a deslizar la mano desde la base hasta el glande de su miembro, y con seguridad quita la mano de la cabeza del detective, el cual había empezado a restregar un poco la lengua contra ese caliente miembro que tenía en la boca. L se había dejado llevar de nuevo al notar cómo le tocaba, ya que estaba desesperado por correrse. No se había ni dado cuenta, pero se encontraba chupeteando el miembro del castaño, sacándolo de su boca para sacar la lengua y lamer toda la extensión, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Llega con su lengua hasta el glande, pasándola varias veces en esa zona y posando los labios alrededor de éste para succionar con ganas. Consigue hacer que Light emitiera un jadeo ronco, mientras que posa la mano de nuevo contra su cabeza, pero sin hacer que bajara. Sólo le acaricia el pelo, sin dejar de observar lo que hacía el moreno con su boca. La otra mano la sigue moviendo, ahora con más rapidez y haciendo que el mayor gimiera. L no se detiene más y termina metiéndose el miembro de Light en la boca todo lo que puede, sacándolo después y pasando la lengua con fuerza en cada uno de esos movimientos, que no deja de repetir, subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Estaba a punto de correrse, y sabía que Light también. El castaño estaba al límite, moviendo muy poco la cadera, pero de forma decisiva, embistiendo contra la deliciosa boca que ahora lo abarcaba. Así es cómo tenían que ser las cosas, L chupándosela. Lo hacía sentir demasiado orgulloso. Aprieta los dedos fuertemente en el miembro del moreno, haciendo que este gimiera más alto que las demás veces. Se tensa bastante y termina corriéndose en la mano del castaño, llenándosela de semen caliente, que gotea hasta el suelo. Pero Light no para ahí, sino que desliza aún la mano para que terminara de correrse en condiciones, para que echara todo el semen que le quedara, llenándole el miembro entero de su propia sustancia. El moreno había dejado de chupar el miembro de Light cuando el orgasmo le había llegado, encorvando un poco la espalda y gimiendo con ganas. Pero Light no se corta y le agarra de nuevo del pelo, haciendo que volviera a meterse su miembro en la boca. El moreno no se hace de rogar y vuelve a chupetear y lamer, haciéndole una buena felación e intentando controlar la respiración. Muy poco tiempo después, Light emite un gemido bastante ronco y varonil, agarrándose a la cabeza del moreno y empezándose a correr en la boca del mayor. Éste cierra los ojos e intenta tragar todo lo que puede para no atragantarse, ya que el resto se había caído por su barbilla al haber abierto la boca. Se separa rápidamente del miembro del menor y se queda sentado sobre los talones de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración muy agitada. Tenía los labios y la barbilla llenos del semen del castaño. Después de unos segundos, Light se recompone, mirando a su ahora precioso sumiso, observando las condiciones en las que estaba. Dios, ahora le había puesto más. Le pasa una mano por la barbilla y le limpia el semen, haciendo después lo mismo con los labios. Sin embargo, le mete los dedos en la boca, ante lo que el detective se queja con un pequeño gruñido. Le chupa los dedos, tragándose el resto de semen. El castaño saca los dedos, mirándole con prepotencia y una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-L…te voy a hacer mío…-Sólo dice eso y le mira con posesividad, moviéndose de su posición para lanzarse sobre el moreno y follárselo contra el suelo cómo tanto quería. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, suena el teléfono de la habitación. A ese teléfono sólo llamaba Watari, por lo que debía de ser algo importante. Es entonces cuando el moreno reacciona, abriendo mucho los ojos y alejándose del menor para que no se le echara encima. Se levanta con rapidez y pasa por encima de la cama, llegando a la mesita de noche y agarrando el teléfono, dejando a un muy cabreado Light Yagami en el suelo. Y es que no iba a poder esperar mucho más para volver a meter su miembro en caliente, pero claro, dentro del mayor.

-¿Diga? –El detective intenta aclarar un poco la voz, respirando hondo para no notarse muy agitado. Mientras mira de reojo como Light se levanta y se sube a la cama, quedándose de rodillas en esta y abrazándose con posesividad de nuevo a la cintura de L.

-Ryuzaki, soy yo, tenemos problemas. –Reconoció en seguida la voz del anciano, y cuando le decía que tenían problemas era equivalente a que tenía que ir al lugar.

-Entendido…voy para allá. –No dice nada más y cuelga el teléfono, quejándose con ganas y removiéndose para librarse del fuerte agarra del castaño- ¡Yagami-kun, suelta! –Termina sentándose en la cama, ya que el otro había tirado con ganas de su delgado cuerpo.

-Llámame Light, Ryuzaki…-Se lo susurra al oído, acariciándole la fina cintura que tenía con los dedos, disfrutando de nuevo de su piel.-No aguanto más…

-¿Pero qué…? Claro que no, Yagami-kun, además, no hay tanta confianza…-Frunce un poco el ceño, se ponía bastante nervioso en esa situación, volviendo a tener ese fornido cuerpo tan pegado, una sensación demasiado deliciosa pero peligrosa a la vez.-Además, tenemos que irnos, hay cosas que hacer y me han dicho que hay problemas…

-¿Qué no hay confianza? –Se empieza a reir sin poderlo evitar, mirando al detective por uno de los lados y sin soltarlo aún- Vamos L, me has comido la polla y ahora te la voy a meter, ¿Aún piensas que no hay confianza? Y que esperen los demás, demonios.

Ante eso, como era obvio, L reacciona bastante mal. Se empieza a remover ahora con más fuerza y logra liberarse del agarre del menor, quedándose por fin de pie en el suelo. Lo mira mal, apretando los dientes con rabia.

-Que te den, Light Yagami. Tú no vas a meter nada en ningún lugar de mi cuerpo, y que sepas que lo de hace unos momentos ha sido casi obligado, asqueroso. –Hace una mueca de asco sin más y se mueve por la habitación, recogiendo las ropas con mucha rapidez y encerrándose en el cuarto de baño. Light sólo suspira, aunque mantiene la media sonrisa tan característica de él. L estaba alterado, no podía pensar, no entendía qué había pasado y cómo había llegado a eso. Iría a ver qué pasaba con todos, y después se encerraría en el dormitorio sin abrir ya a nadie, pensando en lo ocurrido. Sin embargo oye a Light golpear la puerta, esta vez la del baño.- ¡Qué coño quieres!

-Vaya, no deberías de ponerte así, precioso…-No le da tiempo a hablar más, ya que el moreno da un fuerte golpe en la puerta desde dentro que hace que se sobresalte, justamente cuando escucha cómo le había llamado.- Vale…tranquilo. Pero dejemos algunas cosas claras. No ha sido casi obligado, ha sido un intercambio. Yo te solté la cabeza y tú seguías chupando…

El detective se queda callado, no estaba para esas cosas en esos momentos. Se limpia con agua la cara y se lava los dientes con rapidez para eliminar cualquier rastro de Light, colocándose las ropas después, al igual que la camiseta. Abre la puerta con lentitud y mira de forma bastante amenazante al menor, señal de que no estaba para juegos.

-Yagami-kun, entra y límpiate un poco. Bajemos rápido, parece que hay problemas, ¿Vale? –Lo dice con calma, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa, debía estar concentrado al cien por cien en lo que pasaba, y ya pensaría por la noche en lo ocurrido. Sin decir nada más, coge el móvil de la mesa del escritorio y se lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Las líneas telefónicas no iban, sólo en ese edificio gracias a la conexión que habían conseguido establecer los grandes ingenieros e informáticos que había en el edificio. Light, después de pensar que sería mejor asentar la cabeza en esos momentos, entra al cuarto de baño y se asea un poco, para estar mínimamente decente al bajar las cinco plantas y encontrarse con todos.

Después de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes bajaban en el ascensor. Iban cada uno a lo suyo, completamente callados y pensativos. Cuando llegan a la planta que era salen con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –L no pierde tiempo saludando, tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo. Va al grano, quiere saber cuál es el problema por el que lo habían solicitado.

-Resulta que una de las cámaras de la tercera planta del sótano ha dejado de funcionar. –Esta vez hablaba Soichiro, mirando al detective- No sabemos que es. Puede que sea una tontería, pero hay que estar atentos y tomarse estas cosas en serio. Pueden haber sido los plomos, que se han cortado. O puede que…haya algo.

Ryuzaki sólo asiente y se acerca al control en el que salían las imágenes captadas por las cámaras, dándose cuenta de que evidentemente una de ellas no funcionaba. -¿Ha bajado ya alguien?-

-No, hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con el personal de esa planta, pero no nos responden. La comunicación con el sótano nunca ha sido muy buena que digamos.- Matsuda es el encargado de explicar eso, que seguía intentando llamar, con las manos algo temblorosas de los nervios.

-Bueno, no podemos poner nerviosos a los que están trabajando…-Mira a su alrededor, dando a entender que los científicos no debían preocuparse por esas cosas si ellos podían hacer algo, al igual que el resto del personal. L sigue hablando, mordisqueándose uno de los pulgares- Será mejor que uno de nosotros vaya y se asegure de qué es lo que pasa. Sin montar jaleo por el momento. Matsuda, tú sigue intentando ponerte en contacto con ellos. Aizawa, quédate pendiente de las cámaras y avisa si la de la tercera planta subterránea vuelve a funcionar. Yo iré con esto…-Coge una linterna de considerable tamaño y una de las pistolas, guardándosela en el otro bolsillo vacío de los vaqueros.

Todos se quedan mirando al moreno, algo extrañados.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Vas a ir tú solo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Soichiro se acerca al detective, se notaba la preocupación en la voz. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban bastante tiempo trabajando juntos, y el Yagami mayor era a veces protector con el joven. –Alguien debería de acompañarte.

Cuando L iba a abrir la boca para hablar, alguien se le adelantó. –Iré yo con él, no os preocupéis. –Light había agarrado otra de las pistolas y la miraba con atención, seguramente nunca había disparado una, pero por la confianza con la que agarraba el arma, daba la sensación de que sabía bastante bien cómo hacerlo.

Ante esa decisión todos asienten, sin dejar siquiera que el moreno pudiera objetar algo. Pero al fin y al cabo…qué iba a decir, sabiendo lo obstinado que era Light. Iría dijera lo que le dijera. Niega lentamente con la cabeza y se pone en marcha, andando de nuevo hacia el pasillo que llevaba al ascensor. Watari había dicho a los dos jóvenes que se comunicaran por un walki-talki que les había dado, ya que la conexión de otras formas era prácticamente nula. El castaño seguía a L completamente en silencio y bastante serio, a saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. De nuevo solos en el ascensor, en ese espacio tan reducido. Pero siguen callados, sin mirarse, sin decir o hacer nada. Una vez que llegan a la planta, ambos se ponen un poco tensos. Era algo casi inevitable, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban y que iban a un lugar que podía llegar a ser su tumba. El primero en salir es L, que no había dado ni la oportunidad al menor de asomarse. Enciende la linterna, estaba todo completamente oscuro y sin un haz de luz, ya que estaban bajo tierra. Saca también la pistola y la carga, colocando uno de los dedos en el gatillo y listo para disparar si se daba la ocasión. Sale del ascensor seguido del castaño, que también había cargado la pistola y miraba a ambos lados, atento.

-No se oye nada…ten cuidado… -L le susurra eso al menor, al fin y al cabo era casi su responsabilidad y se preocupaba. El otro sólo asiente, bastante atento a su alrededor, caminando sin hacer ruido para escuchar algún ruido. Ambos se para y girar un poco en mitad del recinto en el que estaban, comprobando que no había nadie alrededor- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Ryuzaki lo pregunta no muy alto y firme. No quería llamar mucho la atención, pero debía arriesgarse por si había alguien. Hombre, los trabajadores que se encontraban en esa planta debían de seguir ahí, pero por el momento no había señales de vida, algo bastante extraño.

-Joder…¿Dónde han podido ir? –Light pregunta algo exasperado, no le gustaba la situación, pero quería solucionar el por ahora pequeño problema.

-No lo sé…busquemos un poco más. No deberíamos separarnos, ¿Vale…? –Ante eso, el castaño vuelve a asentir. Ambos empiezan a andar de nuevo, sin separarse y alertas por si tenían que salir corriendo o atacar. No tendrían reparos en hacerlo, ya que cuando comenzó la infección y estaban en la calle antes de llegar al edificio, tuvieron que matar a algunos de los no vivos para poder llegar a salvo. Pasan unos minutos así, recorriendo la estancia y metiéndose por uno de los pasillos. Light prueba a pulsar uno de los interruptores para encender la luz, pero nada, no se prendía. Llegan a otra de las estancias, grandes. Parecía un almacén de objetos de electrónica. L estaba muy nervioso, con los ojos bien abiertos e iluminando con la linterna cada tramo que recorría. Es entonces cuando escucha un ruido a uno de los lados, detrás de una gran pila de cajas. Se gira rápidamente, alarmado, y no ve siquiera a Light detrás suya. Iba a llamar al menor cuando entonces el ruido se hace presente de nuevo, y algo salta desde detrás de las cajas para atraparlo. Algo que estaba claro que no era Light.


End file.
